


Fan Art

by FJK_dw



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2020-07-21 09:42:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19999852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FJK_dw/pseuds/FJK_dw





	Fan Art

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kirathaune](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kirathaune/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Afternoons and Espresso Spoons](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1137985) by [Kirathaune](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kirathaune/pseuds/Kirathaune). 



Thank you for allowing me to use it!


End file.
